There are situations where it is desirable to monitor a flow of a liquid for certain substances. For example, it may desirable to detect harmful chemical or biological substances in a water supply.
While various fluid or liquid capturing devices are known, there is a need for a flow cell apparatus that is inexpensive and can be easily disassembled for cleaning or replacing parts, while still providing for a reliable sample volume of liquid for monitoring.